Good Girls Shouldn't Fight Crime!
by Gandalf2
Summary: Kim and Ron try to stop Drakken; Drakken manages to get the upper hand( Cameo by me as the First Announcer)


__

Kim Possible!

IN

Good Girls Don't Fight Crime.

(It is 11:30 p.m. Kim and Ron are riding on his motorcycle toward the Middleton Mall, site of several confrontations between Kim Possible and her sinister, Dr. Drakken, Wade filling in the details.

Wade: I can't be sure, but it seems that Drakken stole a small key from the pawnshop.

Ron: That's odd, even for him. There's nothing of value at the pawnshop.

Kim: Excuse me, guys, but has anyone but me thought that the theft of a key might have something to do with the recent robberies?

Ron: What?

Kim: You don't read the newspaper?

Ron: I read the funnies.

Kim: (to herself) Ron, what goes on in that brain of yours? If you must know, Ron, there have three robberies within the last two nights: One at the bookstore, one at the bank, and one at the supermarket, the latter last night.

Ron: Latter?

Kim: Oh, never mind. (Looking back at the Kimmunicator.) Wade, have you got a lock on Drakken's coordinates?

Wade: Yes, Kim, he's located near the Recycling Center.

Darken's Lair- A few minutes later.

Drakken: She will have caught my tracks by now, but even Kim Possible can't guess my master plan, my supreme stroke, which will give me victory. (He takes out a small, curved key, walks over to the fuse box, turning it on; as the lights come up, we can see the glint of many eyes as they look out toward Drakken.) Soon, my pets, very soon.

Shego: Are you this is going to work? Because I am about to sh-

Drakken: Patience. Rome was not built in a day, neither was the accursed Kim Possible, but her fall will be swifter. (We see a sinister-looking table with four clamps behind him, gleaming. Darken's trail of thought is suddenly broken as he looks on the floor.) Shego. How many times have I told you not to eat bananas in the secret lair?

Shego: Lair, schmair. Do you call a steel abyss like this a lair? Our electric bill was so high that we had to commit a robbery to pay it.

Computer Voice: Red Alert! Red Alert! Intruder approaching Lair 7310

Drakken: (trying to restrain his excitement.) They're coming.

Recycling Center-

(The scene starts in total darkness. After three minutes, we hear a loud _CREAK! _as Ron opens the door, Kim looking at him scornfully.)

Kim: Do you want Darken to know we're coming.

Ron: (clearing his throat and speaking in a bad Sherlock Holmes accent) My dear Possible, have you not realized that Drakkie-

Kim: Drakken

Ron: is already aware of our presence. (They walk on toward the center of the room, with Ron's flashlight pointing the way. Suddenly, Kim, going ahead of her partner, hits a wall.)

Kim: Ow!

Ron: Are you all right? (Kim turns back toward Ron, who is standing under the one single lightbulb in the shed.

Kim:( Indicating her nose.) Is it bleeding?

Ron: There's a small bump on the ti-

Kim: Is it bleeding?

Ron: No, it isn't. Hmmm.. I don't see any secret doors or anything.

Kim: Ron, Drakken is a power-mad supergenius. That means that the entrance to his lair would have to be-

Ron: Right under our feet.( As he speaks, the center of the room begins to slowly sink down.) What do ya know? I was right.

Kim:

Yippee!( Before she can make any attempt to escape, four large panels of bulletproof glass rise up on each side of the platform, encasing her and Ron.)

Ron:

Well, we know one thing.

Kim:

What?

Ron:

Drakken was in the the center of the Recycling center.( Pointing to the moving platform.)

Kim:

Ron? I get it!( The platform stops its rotating descent, landing in a large hive-shaped room; much to the surprise of our two heroes, their cage is opened, allowing them to easily escape. All is silent as Kim looks around for Darken; you could hear the hiss of a balloon tank right now. Turning to her right, Kim hears that slight hiss, but is unable to determine its origin.)

Ron:

Look out!( His cry of alarm causes Kim to move to her left, where she sees six pairs of glowing eyes; the all- too familiar Killer Bebes, but even she is shocked at their appearance, for each Bebe resembles the teen superhero. After a few seconds of confusion, Kim launches into the fight while Ron tries to avoid getting hit by Darken's sinister robots.)

Recycling Center- At about the same time

Drakken:

See, Shego, see?! My plan has worked so far.

Shego:

So far..( Looking at Kim, who has cleverly tricked two Bebes into kicking each other with a quick drop while exposing a third to a smoke bomb from her utility pack; Ron, running from one Bebe, bumps right into another.)but she is giving your robots engine burn.

Drakken:

Not for long, she won't. Not for long.( Pressing a button on the control panel.)

Recycling Center( Darken's Lair)

( Kim has almost successfully defeated all of the Killer Bebes, despite Ron's incompetence; he is " fighting. " one of the Bebes which was disabled by Kim, who is standing on top of one of the vanquished.)

Kim:

Is this all you've got, Drakken?

Drakken:

Au Contaire.

( A slight hiss is heard as a gas tank is opened. Slowly, silently, the gas fills the chamber. In her youthful over-confidence, Kim has forgotten to put on her gas mask, and as a result, is fully exposed, gasping and coughing.) Excellent.( Drakken presses another button on his control panel, activating two fans which blow the gas out through holes on the platform above.) Come, Shego!

Shego:

Yes, boss.

( Drakken and Shego ride a small elevator down to the main floor of the lair, with Shego going toward the " lab table. " to make preparations. Drakken lifts a semi-conscious Kim, who suddenly starts swinging her fists wildly in the air; her exertions, however, hasten the effects of the fumes, making her fall asleep. Drakken carries her to the table, where a yawning Kim is easily secured to a table just underneath a strange ray cannon. To make sure that Kim cannot have no chance of escape, Darken removes her utility belt and her gloves. When he shakes them out, Darken frowns at finding only two metal picks from each glove; he slyly replaces them on Kim before proceeding. Unbeknownst to all, Ron is quietly sleeping in a corner.) Activate the Mento-Siphon?

Drakken:

Of course!( Shego goes over to a control panel and presses a small green button, above which we can see a screen being lit. In the meantime, we see a thin laser move slowly over Kim's face, startling her. Kim grimaces in pain as the clamps suddenly tighten over her wrists.) Those clamps will adjust to the amount of force you use to escape; your skill will not help you now.

Kim:

Just what I wanted to know.( Kim turns her head and sees a army of robots standing against the wall in the corner behind her, some old blueprints lying on the floor, and a large computer. ) What the?

Drakken:

( looking at the computer.) Ah, you're wondering what those wavy lines are? Those are your brainwaves, made visible by my Mento-Manipulator

Shego:

That's Mind-Siphon!

Drakken:

Ok, Shego, the Mind-Siphon. The title doesn't matter anyway. The gas that stunned you earlier was the catalyst. In a matter of minutes, I will alter their frequency, condemning you to the worst fate for a teenager like yourself.

Kim:

What's that? A acne breakout?

Drakken:

Worse than that, Kim Possible!( As he is speaking, he is looking at the computer screen, which shows his laser approaching the chromomatic gland.). Much worse!

Kim:

I don't think so.( Kim slips off her gloves, hoping that her hands can fit through the clamps, but a electric shock ends her ambitions. Meanwhile, Drakken looks at the screen, rubbing his hands in anticipation. Kim's eyes turn glassy as the Mind-Siphon does its work. Drakken, to further strengthen the effect, presses a white button near his hand, causing the laser beam to shrink in size. This time, it passes over Kim's clothes, replacing her action outfit with a cheerleader's uniform. Three minutes later, Drakken nudges Kim awake, releasing her. She stares at him with dull eyes, no longer aware of his sheer malevolence.)

Drakken:

Yes. Are you Kim Possible?

Kim:

( in a dull voice.)No, I am not Kim Possible. I can do anything

Drakken:

Anything?

Kim:

Yes.

Drakken:

Would that include saving the world and ruining my every scheme ?( In his devilish humor, he touches Kim's nails, receiving a punch in the stomach.)

Kim:

What? I have cheerleading practice tomorrow. Ron! ( We hear a slight groan as Ron rises from his corner. Kim scrubs her nails frantically, having noticed some dirt)!

Drakken:

Yess!

Ron:

( when he reaches the lab table, he is surprised to see Kim and Drakken talking like old friends) Kim, what's wrong?

Kim:

N-Nothing's wrong, except( looking at her watch.) I'm way up too late!

. The scene is now a Friday night two weeks late. In his lair, Drakken is cackling in villainous delight.)

Darken:

What a glorious day! I got up early, my henchmen are getting the walkie-talkies from the high school, and I am about to take over the world Who would expect a ray cannon powered by the acoustic energy of a thousand walkie-talkies!-( He is cut off by a blinding flash of light as Shego and his henchmen teleport back from the high school gym.)

Shego:

Don't chortle just yet, milord, Kim stopped your trained apes.

Drakken:

They're not apes; they're henchmen! What happened?

__

FLASH BACK

( As this sequence starts, we see a high school gym with a statue of a silver horse on the lawn and a sign: Coast Rim High, Home of the Stallions! And, on that note, we see Ron groping in his pocket as he stands in a long line at the entrance, with Rufus trying to help in his own way.)

Ron_:_

I can't find my wallet!( Rufus looks out of Ron's pocket toward a sign just above the door, which reads: Coast Rim v.s. Mesa View; Spectacular Halftime Show featuring Kim Possible! Taking in his friends dilemna, Rufus crawls into Ron's pocket) That's it, Rufus!

P.A. Announcer:

(from inside)

Buy your tickets now! Tipoff is at 8:00.( At those words, the line suddenly gets shorter as the ticket vendor, daydreaming through his shift, looks at his watch, at the long line, and snaps into action, passing out the correct number of tickets, taking money from the fans, and giving them change, all without breaking a sweat. Rufus emerges from Ron's right-hand pocket and shurgs his shoulders, his search in vain)

Ron:

Oh, man! Try my other pocket!( Rufus, as the person in front of Ron, a tall teenager with glasses, gets his ticket, comes out with a five-dollar bill in between his teeth.) Rufus, you're a lifesaver.

Rufus:

No Problem!

( The scene has now changed; it is halftime, and the gym is silent, silent except for two play-by-play announcers commenting on the game, a young, black man with glasses, and his partner, a slightly older, white man wearing a tie and a tuxedo, as if he is going to a prom.)

Announcer:

I'm Christopher Williams for KGAG Sports, and we're coming to you live from Coast Rim High, where at the half, the Stallions are being clobbered by the Titans of Mesa View 66-43. I tell you, Rod, it's a sad day in sports when you cover a game where halftime is more important to the fans than gametime.

Rod:

Well, the fans have good reason to anticipate halftime of this game; not only will we give a fan a shot at center court for fifty dollars, but the cheerleading squad will be led by Kim Possible!

Chris:

Speaking of that, her story is truly remarkable. Even though she is a professional cheerleader , she still finds time to babysit, do her homework, and shop at the mall; she is definitely performing on a balanced stage.( As the announcers' commentary goes on, the gym lights are dimmed, and we hear rap music over the public speaker system.)

Rod:

I don't know what that last phrase meant, but- here we go!

( But before we go to the show, a bright flash of light appears near the administration building. When it has faded, two of Darken's henchmen shake their heads to clear the cobwebs; they then go toward the entrance and burn through the lock with a mini-torch which the second henchmen takes from his pocket. They enter the building and go to a nearby room. The first henchmen walks up to it and grasps the knob.)

Henchmen 2:

( whispering)Is it locked?

Henchmen 1:

( Turning it) No, -it isn't.( He goes inside, and takes out a flashlight, stopping every now and then to look at the labels, until he finds by the flashlight's glow, a box marked: WALKIE-TALKIES.

Henchmen 2:

( speaking a little louder than he should. )W-Why would Drakken need walkie-talkies?

Henchmen 1:

I don't know. Must be something bi-( At that moment, the two stop, hearing a footstep in the hall outside the room.) Run!( In their haste, while trying to stay out of trouble the two henchmen actually get into more trouble, for the flashlight is still on, and a security guard, attracted by the presence of two intruders, follows them; ironically enough, the two fugitives, confused and scared, bump into a door in the dark, not realizing that they are in front of the gym.)

Henchmen 2:

( hissing) Quick!( Both men enter just as Kim Possible, wearing her cheerleader's uniform, leads the Coast Rim cheer squad through the halftime show.) Uh-oh

Announcer 1: Now there's something that doesn't happen every day!( Kim turns at the sound and stares at Darken's henchmen in evident disgust)

Kim:

Excuse me! I don't know who you are, but if you don't start hopping, you'd better leave.

Henchmen 1:

( whispering to each other)She doesn't recognize us?

Henchmen 2:

Of course not. Remember what the boss di-?( The crowd, growing impatient, begins to boo.)

Kim:

I don't have all day!

Henchmen:

Whatever you say.( It should be mentioned that the second henchmen is still holding the box of walkies in his hands; when Kim turns away from them, using their meager musical knowledge, Darken's henchmen do the "Macrerena. ", much to the chargin of the fans, who boo even louder. Even worse for our two villainous conhorts, the box falls from the hands of the second henchmen, immediately shattering the show's tempo

Kim:

( turning around) That's it!( In typical KP fashion, Kim turns around to face Darken's henchmen; confused by this sudden turn of events, they attempt to flee, but a sliding kick by Kim spoils their plans. Getting up, she turns to the fans who applaude with glee.

Announcer 1:

This is definitely the most spectacular halftime show I have seen in my years of calling games.

Announcer 2:

( Sarcastically.) And how many years would that be?( Meanwhile, a silent figure wearing a green coat, looks scornfully at Kim, rises to her feet, and leaves the gym. As the crowd continues to cheer, there is a flash of light from the doorway, and then nothing. Back to the story!)

Shego:

..And that's it…Remember how you told me to blend in? _They_ couldn't! They didn't know their left foot from their left hand and yours truly turned our operation into a withdrawal! Kim took advantage of everything they threw at her. I would've taken out a tear gas bomb, but I was too close to some nerds; and frankly, their snores would have exposed me.

Drakken:

They may be neanderthals, but a neanderthal would be more efficent than a annoying sidekick like you!( He reaches into his pocket, takes out his teleport wand, and aims it toward the floor, having typed in the neccesary coordinates. Suddenly, there is a blinding flash of light; in the midst of which appear the two henchmen in grey prison uniforms with confusion written all over their faces.)

Shego:

You are good. I had almost forgotten about that.( The two henchmen come closer to their boss and stand at attention; as Drakken and Shego discuss the recent chain of events, however, they become more and more nervous.)

Drakken:

I hadn't, Shego; I felt that this would come in handy someday.

Henchman 1:

We're very sorry about what happened. We won't happen again, will it?( turning to his fellow minion.)

Henchmen 2:

No, it won't; not at all. If only we had known that _she_ was performing..

Drakken:

( turning toward his henchmen.) Silence is golden; if you can't think., shut your mouths! Hmmm, "if we only known." Yess! Shego! My goons! We've got a appointment with a very special girl..

Shego:

Wait a minute!( she goes over to a nearby table, looking for a certain gadget.) Where did-?

Darken:

I have it, Shego.( He shows Shego the device in question, which looks like a stopwatch, only everything is digital.)

Kim's House-

( A slightly puzzled Kim enters her room and looks at her reflection; she has changed into, unbeknownst to her, a very familiar outfit, consisting of one pair of brown cargo pants, a black top, black boots, and a utility belt.)

Kim:

Don't worry, Kim. They liked your performance. You really put on a show!

Kim:( from reflection.)

If that's so, why did they boo? Was it the look?

Kim:

Noo!. They just wanted to see more of you and the squad, not those two doughboys; they came for the game .

Kim:

(FR) Some of them were snoring! I could hear them at the top of the human pyramid.

Kim:

Well, we had just taken finals that morning.

Kim:

(FR) That didn't stop me. Come to think of it, they only started cheering after I tripped those guys. There was something else about those guys.

Kim:

(FR) What, Miss Paranoid?

Kim:

When I flipped over them, they looked at me as if they knew me, as if I was somebody else..( Before she can finish, a bright flash fills the room as Drakken, Shego and his henchmen emerge on the other side of the room outside of Kim's view.) What the?

Drakken:

Get her!( As his minions charge Kim, Drakken quietly steps out of the line of fire; he activates his little device, being careful to press a green button that is beeping silently. Kim, having lost most of her memories as Kim Possible, tries cluminessly to defend herself; short flips cause Darken's henchmen to ensnare each other with net bolas; in the midst of the mayhem, Shego tries to hit Kim with a specially marked laser from her left glove glove gauntlet( CU-PARAl23). Missing her, the beam ricochets off the wall until Kim, by instinct alone, opens her bedroom window, saving herself from its sting. Suddenly, we hear a slightly hum coming in the background as Kim trips up Shego in a attempt to reach the front door. She is already acting like her old self, but it is still unaware of it, giving a slight edge to Drakken. Drakken, watching the battle, presses the button.)

Kim:

Oh,man... ( As the startled Kim tries to retreat from the scene, Darken presses the green button on his device, increasing the volume; Shego, having the foresight that most cartoon sidekicks have, has already passed out the headphones to her boss and his henchmen. Kim slumps to her kness in complete nausea,covering her ears to muffle the sound.) ughh..

Shego:

I like this stuff, Darken.

Drakken:

Excellent, excellent. Our night has not been in vain.( , Drakken gives Shego a nod, who walks over to Kim, and stops. As she looks at Kim with a cruel smirk, Shego opens a pocket on her utility belt, taking out a blue handkerchief and a bottle marked **Chloroform**. and, putting the handkerchief over her mouth, watches as Kim succumbs to the vapors, her body going completely limp; Shego, satisified at the result, widens her smirk into a wicked smile. As Kim falls unconscious, she whispers " Ron. " very weakly.)After tonight, we shall have nothing to fear from this brat!( There is a soft glow as the teleportion is about to start.)

Shego:

( to herself.)That's what they always say. ( Before the vain villain can receive a answer, a bright flash covers the room, and when it dissipates, there is no sign of Drakkken, Shego, Darken's henchmen, or their captive, Kimberly Ann Possible,aka the former superhero Kim Possible.

( Ron, still wearing his mad dog helmet, upon passing the dog pound, is chased by several escapees, including a Scotty, whose large teeth masks his size. Ron keeps his cool, however, and manages to lose most of the dogs in a alley as his motorcycle travels through downtown toward the mall.)

Ron:

I sure didn't need that, huh Ruf-( Ron lets out a yelp as he feels a sudden pain; the Scotty, trailing behind the larger dogs, has managed to catch up to Ron, and has attached himself on Ron's butt with its claws and rather large teeth. Rufus, sensing the unwelcome hitchiker, climbs out of Ron's pocket and approaches the Scotty.) Go get em, Rufus!( Unfortunately, our sidekick has failed to realize that his motorcycle is carreening toward the edge of the city bridge; noticing the danger, Rufus chatters hurriedly, trying to warn Ron.) What is it? Rufus. The bridge? I know we're near the bridge, it's how we we're going to find Kim.( Ron looks at his specially designed watch, noting a increase in the number of pulses.) We're almost there, Rufus, don't worry about a thin-( Taking unusual initative for such a small creature, Rufus crawls away from the Scotty, who is barely hanging on by one paw and his teeth, and, fighting the wind resistance, crawls over Ron's shoulder and onto the steering wheel, turning it away from the guard rail with seconds to spare.) Good job, Rufus! I 've got to watch the road better., You know what? I think you'd better drive for a while.

Rufus:

(smiling.) Yes,sir!( Rufus, in his unique fashion, steers Ron's motorcycle toward their destination:

Middleton Mall- Under the Recycling Center

(Our hero, Kim Possible, awakens from her stupor, blinking her eyes at the bright lights around her chair; as she tries to discern her surroundings, to her right, Shego and Drakken are having a discussion.)

Shego:

What now, boss? Are you going to execute your plan only to have Little Miss Cheerleader over there(pointing to Kim.) save the day?

Drakken:

I don't plan for defeat; it just happens, okay?—but not this time. Observe, my unconfident Shego, observe that interefering Little Miss Cheerleader( He looks coldly at his arch-nemesis, Kim Possible, as she tries to rise from her chair, but is seized with the same nauseous feeling as before and immediately restrained by automatic clamps, encasing her hands and feet, at various sections of the chair. )

Kim:

W-Why are you doing this?

Darken:( with feigned surprise.)

You mean you don't know? I forgot. You don't remember me. You are Kim Possible, a teenage crimefighter who, by knot or line, manages to interfere with my plans , causing me to suffer incredible misery from your do-gooding and the eternal scorn of my henchmen(turns toward Shego.)! Isn't that right? Isn't that right?!(

Henchmen 1:

Ummm..

Henchmen 2:

Sure, boss.

Shego:

Yes, that sums it up pretty good.( As Drakken continues talking, he goes to his computer, presses a large red button. Unlike other times, Kim's outfit is not reflecting her attitude; she looks at Darken with a expression of panic and fear, showing that the " new " Kim is out of place in this situation.

Kim:

Wha? I'm just a high schooler!

Drakken:

No, you're not. You are the cog in my machine, the unwelcome virus of virtue and justice, the locomotive of pure attitude! Last time you were here, I absorbed some of your brainwaves into my computer, causing you to suffer amnesia; fate still found a way to thwart me, via a school pep rally. Well, in a few minutes, that won't matter, for you will become a mere frame, and the great Kim Possible will be gone forever( So saying, he prepares for his experiment, looking up at a bowl-shaped device from the ceiling; there are wires branching out from it onto a larger machine to Kim's right, three feet from the computer. Drakken attaches the device on top of Kim's head, checking it for comfort and, as he is about to do, to be sure that it is at highest efficiency possible.)

Kim:

What a-are you doing?

Darken:

Something very simple: I am going to feed your brainwaves into those robots.( points to the shadows to Kim's right, where we can see them silouetted like a very familiar person. Ron, who has to enter unnoticed, sneaks quietly toward the wall plug, Rufus walking in tip-toe fashion. Upon seeing Darken turn his back, Ron heads undeneath a covered table nearby, looking back at the capitive Kim.)

Ron:

We've got to do something! Kim may annoy me sometimes, but she's my friend!( He looks down in front of him, and sees Drakken's discarded teleport wand.) Wait a minute!( To Rufus) I've got a plan.( As Rufua looks at Ron, completely surprised, a strangely calm Darken sits at his computer and types in a series of coded commands; as the last one is put in, there is a humming sound as a machine near Drakken on his right is activated. The master villain looks at his watch, and presses a button marked LIGHT, moving Kim's chair underneath the cap; Ron inches closer toward the wall, stops, and takes out a warm can of soda, opening it.

Kim:

T-That can't work. No way that could work! It's impossible.

Darken:

Impossible? You're speaking to a man of science. Anything, anything is possible to a man with the brains to defy all obstacles blocking him from his ultimate goal: the rule of the entire planet!

Ron:

This had better work!( He and Rufus turn away as he " accidentally " pours the soda on the plug

Once the Mind-Siphon( tapping the device on Kim's head.) has scrambled your brainwaves, and fed them into my robot army, you will lose all memory of your previous adventures and spend the rest of your life as Kimberly Ann Possible, high schooler! How sweet it will be! Our charade will be- ended?( The room is suddenly plunged into darkness.)

Ron:

( Whispering) Must hurry!( Meanwhile Drakken, his face in a grimace, takes out a penlight from his pocket and goes toward a flashing button on the other side of the room; to his surprise, he discovers, in the flashlight's beam, Shego, bound and gagged.)

Darken:

Incredible! A high-school clown managed to subdue you!? I hope you feel really sorry for yourself; now my plan is wrecked.( Ignoring her insults, muffled by the tape around her mouth, Darken pushes the button, which turns green, restoring power. During this interval, Ron reaches Kim and, after getting a pick from his ultilty belt, manages to free our heroine with little trouble, since all of Drakken's electronic defenses have been shut down. However, Kim, due to Drakken's machine, is unable to run after Ron toward the exit.

Ron:

Come on, Kim. We've got to get out of here! I'll get you!

(As Ron reaches a very weak Kim, kneeling to allow his partner to use him for support, he hears the sound of footsteps coming from a darkened corner; Drakken himself pauses upon hearing them, and then smiles.)

Drakken:

Your efforts have been in vain, my dear Ron Stoppable. She approaches( " She " is a highly advanced Killer Bebe that appears suddenly in front of Ron; the robot bears a very close resemblence to Kim Possible, demonstrated as it trips up Ron so he falls on his face; while he rubs his chin, it leaps over him, and grabs Kim, who is trying to stand in a defensive position, but with her hands open, due to her concern for her nails.)

Ron:

Ow!( rubbing his chin) Ow!( Ron, feeling his head for further bruises, gets a slight jolt of static electricity.) This will hamper my plan to ask Kim to the for- Oh, no. Kim!( He runs after the robot, but stops in his tracks as he approaches the computer; the Robo-Kim is holding Kim in a headlock and is pointing a small ray gun at Ron.

Robot:

IF YOU COME CLOSER, THIS HUMAN WILL BE ELIMINATED. THE GUN I AM HOLDING WILL TELEPORT HER TO A REMOTE LOCATION WHERE YOU WILL NEVER FIND HER AGAIN!

Ron:

You can't! Leave her, you robo-Hun!

Robot:

INSULTS WILL NOT GET RESULTS, RON STOPPABLE. I HAVE BEEN PROGRAMMED BY DR. DRAKKEN TO DESTROY YOU, WHATEVER THE COST.

Ron:

Don't do it! Let her go! I-I surrender..( To prove his words, Ron puts his hands to his sides; the robot, slighty baffled, walks to him, opening its hands to take Ron as a prisoner, but the young sidekick has other plans, rubbing his hand in his hair, and grabbing the robot. Before its memory circuits can formulate a response, the static electricity from Ron's hands flowing through its frame, destroys all of its wiring, much to the chagrin of Drakken. Realizing that the battle is lost, Drakken teleports himself away from the scene. Meanwhile, Ron runs over to the robot and kneels next to Kim, and shakes her. After two minutes, we hear a yawn as Kim regains consciousness, looking around in confusion, her gaze finally stopping on Ron.) Are you OK, Kim? I shouldn't have been so reck but th-( Much to his surprise, Kim kisses Ron right on the cheek, and then smiles.)

Kim:

( Rising to her feet) Thank you so much, hero!

Ron:

(confused) Hero? Hero..Well, I did stop Darken from taking over the world and saved you, but.. Ron Stoppable, Superhero Extraordinaire! It has a nice ring to it! Could it be?

Kim: (under her breath)

In your dreams..

Ron:

What?

Kim:

(dreamy)It's nothing, Ron. Nothing at all.


End file.
